Guilty of Nora Jonesing
by okapiangel
Summary: We're all guilty of Nora Jonesing once in awhile. What if a certain Machine Faction leader is too? Part two of two up. Rikku gets her side of the story. Rikku X Gippal
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty of Nora Jonesing**

by: Okapiangel

_A/N: I don't own FFX or FFX2 or any of the characters mentioned. _

_Summary: We're all guilting of Nora Jonesing once in awhile. What if a certain Machine Faction leader is too? Rikku X Gippal. Please note, ((text)) is translation from Al Bhed. _

Sunsets are the things of magic, especially when they're painting rainbows across the heavens. And, of course, sunsets at the shore are twice as magical since the water reflects the sunset back towards the sky. Such sunsets are usually accompanied by garnishes of couples romancing for the first time, children laughing amongst themselves as they happily call to their parents to: "Watch me!" And no perfect sunset is complete without the final touch. A couple, usually far too old to even be considered able to still think romantically, and usually who have been together for such a long time – long enough to have forgotten what single feels like. They usually are caught hidden quietly on a bench somewhere holding hands in perfect silence. They don't speak, because words are unnecessary. And there they are beginning, middle and end – three parts to a perfect whole. The one equation that ensures that no matter what problems the world may have today, there is always hope for tomorrow.

Yes, for all its faults, the world is still a beautiful place. And the Moonflow is one of its most beautiful locations. But just there to the left, nearly hidden from sight is a lone figure. Almost at once it becomes apparent who is alone on this perfect night. Of course, it could be obvious because he has been haunting this spot every night for the past fortnight. But tonight it's different. Tonight he is here waiting for someone to arrive. Before had merely been practice runs to calm his nerves. Yes, nerves. This man, viewed by many as overly cool and collected struggles with the jitters every once in awhile. Contrary to popular belief, he is a man and not a god.

As he stands he runs one sun browned hand thorough his blonde hair. The hand is worn, calluses show that he is no stranger to hard work. Traces of grease can be seen in the cuticles, though it is obvious that he has scrubbed his hands nearly raw. There is also a slim white scar running along one finger from a rebellious machina. But still the hand manages to retain its youth and vitality.

The rest of the body mimics the hand. It is sun tanned and worn, making it apparent that this man has seen his share of troubles. But yet, despite the hints of wrinkles caused by a childhood under blazing desert suns, he remains youthful. He radiates youth, and it is this youth that adds to his attractiveness. Yes, he knows he is attractive, albeit a bit cocky – after all, he knows the ladies adore him. He long ago figured out how to maximize his sex appeal. Its all about being mysterious – 'never get too close,' is his number one rule. A patch covers an eye lost many years ago. How he came to lose it is a story he will take to the grave with him. Only one other knows it, and she has sworn to never tell. It is a bond that connects them, and always will. In fact, she's the one he's waiting for – and has been waiting for. He has been here for the better part of an hour, hardly calling attention to himself. But still attention is called. He can't help it, its something about the way he sits. Something in the air around him won't let him sink into obscurity – it was never in his destiny. Most nights he loves that fact, but tonight he's trying to avoid observation. Mentally he replays the message he left for her on the Celsius.

It was risky to call her ship, he admits to himself, especially because her brother hates him. Admittedly, it's not a hate he doesn't deserve. After all, he did steal his girlfriend away from him, and win his favorite machina away in a game of poker. And then there was the fact that he'd nearly convinced his sister to run away with him. But they had been kids then. He hadn't even been fifteen. It was ridiculous to hold grudges as long as Brother held them. If her brother had caught her while she was leaving to meet him, then he would have another hour to an hour and a half wait while she either yelled at her obnoxious sibling or managed to sneak out. Knowing her, she was probably turning crimson as she bellowed at her older brother. So, he settles down to meet his long wait with patience that many do not know he possesses. As he awaits her arrival, he cannot stop his mind from wandering and play events that have yet to happen…

_"Ahem…" the voice lifts him from his reverie and he finds himself looking up into the face of the young woman he has been waiting for. She's smiling down upon him, an amused look plays in her eyes. And what eyes she has! He absolutely adores them, especially the way they parallel her mood. Though all Al Bheds have the same unusual eyes that are definitive of their race, hers are much more animated. When she is happy they dance for joy. Sure, he's heard of other people's eyes appearing to dance, but her actually do. The swirls of her irises have long since learned to express their joy in dance. And when she's sad they cloud over like the skies over the Thunder Planes. And when she's angry, or caught in battle, then her eyes flash much like the sky that surrounds his temple. He briefly wonders if that's why he was drawn to Djose in the first place. But then he dismisses it, nearly laughing at the absurdity – of course Djose was the most practical site for his Machine Faction's headquarters – nothing more. Tonight however, her eyes are neither sad, nor joyous, nor even angry. Instead they reflected emotions that he vaguely remembers seeing hints of once… but that was long ago in what seems like another life. _

_His voice betrays him before his brain can react, "Rikku…" But he quickly recovers, knowing he can never let her know that she holds his heart in her tiny, albeit capable hands. So to cover his error he wolfishly rakes his eyes up and down her body._

_"Does your father know you're dressed like that Cid's Girl?" She prickles at his remark – of course he knows he deserves it. He already knows she wore the outfit for him. He told her once that he liked seeing her in that black tank top and that when she paired it with her miniskirt she made it hard to keep the bad thoughts from entering his mind. It was the truth, and he quickly pushed the said thoughts to the back of his mind. She's wearing his favorite outfit tonight – and he does not miss the necklace that hangs delicately around her slender neck. It is the necklace that he gave her long ago when they were children playing at games of adulthood back in the sands of Bikanel Island._

_…Before he'd left to pursue greatness…_

_To be fair, he'd left for her. He knew that her father didn't think that anyone was good enough for his little girl, least of all the son of a shiftless, good for nothing Al Bhed who couldn't even fix a decent piece of machina. Gippal had worked tirelessly throughout his childhood, vowing to become everything that his father wasn't. And his drive had only increased when he met Rikku one day. He chuckles; actually, she had run into him and nearly knocked him into the ground while she tried to outrun her brother. She had 'borrowed' one of his machina toys and was trying in vain to reach a safe haven to improve upon its childish technology. He'd demanded she take him along if he helped her – at the time he wasn't sure why. Later he decided it was because she was cute, even if she was only ten._

_Unfortunately, she interprets his chuckle as making fun of her outfit. "Meany! I wear something nice, and come out to meet you and this is the thanks I get? I'm going back to the Celsius!" As she turns to leave he reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her against his chest as he stands. Their faces are so close, and he beds slightly, narrowing the gap between them. _

_"Are you sure you really want to Cid's Girl?"_

_She nods, her eyes betraying her even as she shakily feigns indignance: "I have a name you know!" He smiles and lets her go, laughing as she nearly drops to the ground without him there to hold her up. But he's walking away, mentally counting to ten. He reaches five when he is rewarded with her voice calling after him. He slows his gait and allows her to catch up to him._

_"Where are we going anyhow? You told me it was a secret." She narrows her eyes at him, "If this is what I think it is, forget it! I told you no a long time ago, and I'm telling you no now. You can just take that dream and shove –"_

_He cuts her off with his hand, "As if that's something I'd ever dream about Kid. You gotta have your dreams confused with mine." Its only slightly true, so he elaborates because he can't have her guessing the truth, "In reality you're not my type at all, especially because I prefer girls."_

_By now she is sputtering in anger and she rushes up behind him and shoves him into the ground. He catches her and together they fall into the soft earth of the Moonflow's shore. "That eager Cid's Girl?" She's about to scratch out his remaining eye when she notices that he's grinning up at her._

_"Zang!" ((Jerk)) He laughs at her outright now. "Oui cruimth'd syga vih uv sa druikr! Edc hud kahdmasyhmo." ((You shouldn't make fun of me though! Its not gentlemanly.))_

_He laughs as he flips her onto her back. He's got her pinned against the soft earth and he brings his lips next to her ears. He can feel her breathing grow shallow and her heartbeat quickens. He whispers, "Fruajan cyet E fyc y kahdmasyh? Oui tuh'd mega kahdmasah."_ ((_Whoever said I was a gentleman? You don't like gentlemen.))_

_Her voice is shallow as she answers, "…yes I do…" Now he's growing uncomfortable. If he remains in this position with her he may do something he'll regret. And with Rikku, he wants no regrets. So he stands and helps her up._

_"Poor Cid's Girl. Almost all grown up and no one to share adulthood with." He's baiting her, and he knows it. This is her chance to tell him that there's someone else and that she doesn't care about him. They can both keep their dignity if she talks now. But she doesn't and he wants to crow with delight, he doesn't though; he has his reputation to keep. Besides by now they've reached where he's been trying to take her. _

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Dnicd sa." ((Trust me))_

_As she closes her eyes he takes her hands and pulls her into the clearing he found the other day. Its hidden beneath the branches of a weeping willow. The marshy Moonflow forms a pool that the pyreflies are attracted to. The effect is altogether enchanting. He wanted to bring her here because he knew this was where he was meant to share everything with her. He's taking a huge risk, sharing his dreams with her sets him up for a fall he's not sure he wants to take. _

_She grins in delight and looks up at him and her expression is all the encouragement he needs. "Why'd you bring me here?"_

_Gone is the cocky Machine Faction leader -- Gippal left him outside this haven. Instead, here is the man that she's only seen hints of once or twice. A stolen kiss on a moonlit night, or a grin, or even just a tender word of concern all held echos of this man that is standing before her now. He stares at her, and she is nearly taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. _

_"Because," His eyes never waver from her own, "The water is the same color as your eyes." Immediately he wants to plunge headfirst into the water and never come up. His compliments that he usually pays women seem so useless to even attempt on her. This was his attempt at something more – something romantic. Romance is so foreign to him. He would much rather be the man everyone thinks he is._

_He was not expecting her to take his hand in her own and smile at him. "You really think so?" Her words are quiet and she blushes as she looks away. He catches her chin in his own rough hand and turns her head towards him. _

_"Of course I do Rikku." And then he kisses her._

…Just then there is the far off chime of a clock that jerks him back to reality. Dusk has long since passed and has taken twilight with her. Instead the moon is shining in the heavens in full glory. Tonight is a perfect night for lovers.

But she hasn't shown.

He stands up and sighs as he fingers the little box that holds the one gift he hopes to one day be able to give her. But, unfortunately, that day seems a long way off. Looking around he stretches and catches the eye of a woman around his own age. He winks at her and she colors furiously. But still, she comes closer to him and strikes up a conversation. Before long they are leaving the Moonflow's romantic atmosphere and heading back towards a travel agency where life is much easier and hiding within stereotypes is the norm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilty of Nora Jonesing**

**Part II**

_Disclaimer: See Part I_

_A/N: Part II deals with Rikku's half of the story. Hopefully it will clear up any questions that weren't made clear in Part I. Thank you for dealing with me and for the feedback. Its been a long time since I've written anything, but slowly its all coming back... I appreciate the reviews so much -- they give me areas to work on in my writing._

_Oh! If this part reads less romantically than Part I, its because Rikku is not the one Nora Jonesing. That would be Gippal. I like it that way, it seems like a role reversal of sorts. And I'll probably think of stuff later that I should have mentioned here but neglected to..._

The engine room is too hot to be hiding in, but there she sits, tucked away nearly out of sight. The room, despite its noisy engines is the quietest room on the Celsius. And that's because she knows her brother will never think to look for her here (though she'd be surprised if he remembers to think of her at all.) She doesn't mind the whir of the engines though, rather she finds them comforting. The noises of machina have long since been called the 'Al Bhed Lullaby,' because machina have been their constant companions since childhood. When she should have been playing with dolls, she was tinkering with her ratchet and making simple little machines that rarely worked. But just a few years ago, before the fall of Yevon, the phrase had been meant as an insult that stemmed from a deep seeded prejudice. It was meant to scare followers from progress, by portraying the Al Bhed race as pagans. To share in a love for machina was to equate yourself with the Al Bhed and to be equal with a pagan was a fate worse than death to the faithful Yevonites. She scoffs as she lets her brain mull over that last thought – hokey religions just aren't her style.

But while thinking of Yevon would be enough to ruin her afternoon most days, today her mind is preoccupied with more important problems. Gingerly she turns the sphere in her hands – she's procrastinating in her decision and she knows it. Her nose wrinkles as it normally does when she's in deep thought, while her long blond hair falls into her face. She didn't bother to tie it back and braid it today as she normally does, so when it falls in her face she simply pushes it back behind her ears. But at the moment she is too deep in thought to even care about her hair. Part of her brain is still struggling to comprehend why he would ever send her a sphere like this. He must have had her mixed up with someone else. …But then why is the sphere addressed to her?

She doesn't remember starting the sphere, and she's surprised when it plays its message back again. Of course, she didn't remember the last four times she started it either. His voice even sounds different, though she can't place why. She actually had to watch it twice to be sure it was him. Sure the man in the sphere looked like him, but really, any Al Bhed could have put on an eye patch and a flamboyant purple outfit and it would have been nearly as believable as this sphere. By the third time she watched it she was convinced it was him. These last two times she's trying to understand why in Spira he would send this to _her_. The words don't sound anything like him though, and she's convinced that someone wrote him a script. There's no way he would ever ask her, "Rikku, I'd really like to see you tonight. If you feel the same, I'll be at the Moonflow." She snorts at the message. Had anyone else sent her this she would be flattered, but from him its just not the same. It doesn't sound like him. She'd rather he had simply assumed she'd meet him because she's head over heels in love with him. As obnoxious as the message would be, it would be him.

Instead she's growing annoyed by the message, though she admits that the message she'd rather he sent would have infuriated her. But then she can rage and call him a 'stupid, obnoxious, egotistical, overconfident jerk.' And she would find comfort in her rage. Their friendship is a simple one clearly defined by roles – he is the cocky, arrogant prick convinced she, along with everyone in Spira, worships the ground he walks on. And she is the lone holdout in his quest to conquer the women of Spira. She frowns, her lip curling up in disgust as if she had eaten Brother's cooking – or worse – Yuna's. Her cousin may have saved them all twice, but she can't cook to save her own life. Had her mind not been so completely focused on the sphere in her hands, and the man looking up at her from within, she may have followed her thoughts down the dangerous tangent of Yuna in the kitchen. But instead she is trying to decide if she really is the sole single woman in Spira not completely enamored with the Machine Faction's leader. Surely somewhere there has to still be someone who is still so deeply rooted in prejudice that they are immune to the 'Sex God's' charms. She cracks a smile at that last thought. 'Sex God' – that's definitely not the title she knows he would want. He prefers to be thought of as a Casanova, but she maintains that in order to be called that you have to be somewhat charming. He's merely a raging lump of hormones thrown together in the shape of a man.

But what a man he is. She doesn't deny that when they built him they definitely broke the mold. That's why she prefers to hide within the safe limits of their friendship. To step beyond those boundaries would lead to certain heartbreak as she knows all too well. She is far too wary of his charms to be led astray again.

She shakes her head vehemently – it wasn't really his fault, they were both children then. She was only thirteen when they played at adulthood together. She smiles as she remembers fondly on the great love affair of her life…

_He had been thirteen for so much longer than her. But she had finally managed to catch up – if only for another month – then he would be fourteen and older than her once again. Technically he was still older, but she didn't care. Right now, she decided, they were equals. And seeing how she doubted he knew when her birthday was, she would go rub her new age in his face. She grinned at the thought of telling him with pride that he wasn't older than her anymore. _

_They had competed at everything for as long as she had known him. Gippal's trump card had always been the fact that he was older than her. Frankly Rikku didn't really see why he never just told her, "I'm taller." She had asked him once and he replied: "I like having you look up to me Cid's Girl." She rewarded him by shoving him into a sand dune and running away while he laughed at her._

_Today she would be the one laughing._

_She found him in the shack behind his house, elbow deep in oil and machina parts. Normally she would be intrigued, but right now she was focused on her prey. _

_"Hey Ugly!"_

_…No answer… She frowned and tried again. "Ugly Butt!" Still he didn't answer. She was beginning to be annoyed. But annoyance to a thirteen year old is just as fleeting as the life of a butterfly. Plus, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She stood behind him and craned to see over his shoulder at his work. "What'cha making?"_

_He looked at her with a cocky grin, "Cid's Girl! Thought I heard you!" _

_She colored to a beautiful shade of crimson as she glared at him, "Meanie! I have a name you know!"_

_He considered this, "Congratulations. So do I."_

_She sighed in exasperation. He was being difficult! But at least he had opened the doors for the banter she was craving. Now she would finally get the best of him!_

_"Yeah, I suppose so. But what kind of a name is Gippal anyhow? I have a better name."_

_He was tinkering with his invention, but he played along. Sometimes it was best to humor Rikku. When she was mad bad things usually happened. Such as the leftover remains of a flan ending up in your boots. "But I'm still smarter Cid's Girl."_

_"You are not! I'm better with machina than you! You never would have gotten than hover board prototype made without me!" She grinned – maybe she wouldn't need her trump card after all. _

_"Holding the wires while I attach them doesn't count. And the only reason it works is because you don't weigh anything. Any normal person gets on it and it won't work." _

_She stuck out her tongue at him, "I can't help it if you're fatter than me. I'm still better with machina than you!"_

_He was getting tired of this banter. It was time to spice things up and make Rikku blush. After all, that was the fun part – she was cute when she was trying to kill him. "I'm a better kisser than you."_

_"Are not!" She slapped a hand across her mouth and turned scarlet for the second time that day. What had she just said? She hoped a fiend would come and eat her. …Actually, that would hurt. The fiend could eat him. Then there would be no witnesses to what she had said._

_He cocked an eyebrow at her, "That so Cid's Girl?" He put down his tools and took a step towards her, "Prove it."_

_Her eyes grew big as she took a step back, "I – I…" She took a deep breath and poked him in the chest, "I don't have to prove anything to you Gippal! And you are not older than me!" And she ran home while he held back laughter._

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks later she decided to forgive him. It was just a matter of deciding how. Luckily fate helped her with that a bit. They had been swimming at the oasis, Gippal, Brother, Buddy, and an Al Bhed girl that they were all vying for the attention of -- except for Gippal of course. But somehow he was winning. And while she would normally be thrilled to see how much it annoyed Brother to lose to Gippal yet again, she was getting annoyed herself. Well, she'd show him. She just had to go find a flan and make some 'Rikku Surprise' for his boots. _

_She wasn't counting on finding two flans._

_Nor was she counting on him showing up. "Come on Cid's Girl! I'll race you to see who can finish them first! Know why?" He didn't wait for an answer as he watched his flan evaporate into pyreflies, "'Cause I'm braver."_

_Her flan joined the pyreflies. "Braver my foot! Those were babies and you know it!" She tossed her head at him, "And I'm braver!" _

_Funny, she did feel braver._

_"And I'll prove it!"_

_Did she say braver? Actually, it was a false bravery -- the kind that bordered on stupidity. She marched up to him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard on the mouth. Yup, definitely stupid-brave. Just like Gippal. "And, I'm a better kisser."_

_She looked at his face to see his reaction. When he had none she flushed scarlet yet again and ran home._

Secretly Rikku thinks it rather pathetic that her great love affair happened when she was thirteen. Secretly she is jealous of her cousin and her fairy-tale. And even more secretly, she wishes that she hadn't acted in such a clichéd manner when she showed him how she felt. She lets out a laugh that echoes amid the engine's noise. Who in Spira says they're braver and then kisses someone? It's so … so … thirteen.

She bites her lip as she looks around the engine room – it was her fault that their romance didn't work out. After all, she was the one who ended it when she turned fifteen. She knew that sooner or later he would loose interest in her and leave for another girl. And her pride wouldn't let her be just another of Gippal's castoffs. So she left him.

She stands and looks at the sphere once again. She thinks she's going crazy – if she's counted correctly then she's looked at his sphere fifteen times in the last three hours. Sighing she decides that maybe she is owed a fairy-tale.

* * *

It's late when she reaches the Moonflow. The moon is already high in the sky and the stars are painting the night's blackness. She likes stars. They look like polka dots.

She squints her eyes as she searches the shadows for him. As exotic as people say the Al Bhed eyes are, they really don't serve much purpose besides looking pretty. She wishes they gave her the ability to see in the dark. It would be pretty useful right now.

Then she sees him. He's talking to a strange woman. Actually, make that a strange, attractive woman. She watches as he puts his arm around her and they walk off together. Rikku's not stupid, and she knows fully well what they both will be doing later that night. She hears a crack and looks down at her hand. She's cracked the sphere he sent her. Shaking her head she opens her mouth in a silent cry of rage as she throws the broken sphere deep into the Moonflow.

She knows she won't ever get a fairy-tale.


End file.
